L'amour donne des ailes de dragon
by Ptitepuce11
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la 7ème année du Trio Hermione étudiante en potions décide de prendre du recul et part en vacances pendant quelques temps en Roumanie... Qu'est ce qui a poussé Hermione à prendre du recul? Que va-t-il se passer en Roumanie?
1. Chapter 1: arrivée

**_Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction alors que je suis encore un plein dans l'écriture de la précédente, mais rassurez vous celle ci est terminée depuis un moment du coup vous aurez un nouveau chapitre quasiment toutes les semaines._**

**_Attention cette fiction peut comporter par endroit des passages qui peuvent choquer certaines sensibilités._**

**_Voila j'en ai fini avec mon blabla bonne lecture à tous_**

**_Ptitepuce_**

_Chapitre 1 : Arrivée_

Hermione arriva enfin à destination, elle avait parcourue quelques centaines de kilomètre uniquement pour le voir lui et les paysages qu'il avait tant vanté. Elle observa autour d'elle, tout était magnifique, enfin elle le vit : une tête rousse au prise avec une immense bête qui semblait fort mécontente d'avoir été dérangée pendant sa sieste. Un coup de queue manqua de peu la tête rousse qui c'était décalée au dernier moment. Notre Hermione poussa un grand cri de frayeur. Quatre sorciers arrivèrent, ils se mirent face à la bête et la stupéfixièrent. Hermione se précipita vers Charlie. Quand il l'a vit, il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. ELLE ! ICI ! Elle n'était pas censée être à Londres dans une école de potions ? Elle lui sauta au cou en criant :

_ Tu m'as fait peur !

Il l'a fit tournoyer en riant. Charlie lui demanda :

_ Que vient faire une charmante Gryffondor par ici ?

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

_J'avais envie de changer d'air, de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à mes études et j'ai pensé à la Roumanie, tes parents m'en ont souvent parlé, je voulais visiter ce pays qui te retient loin de l'Angleterre.

Il l'a regarda intriguée, elle avait l'air pâle et fatiguée, il décida de l'interroger plus tard sur ses réelles motivations.

_ Pourquoi avoir choisit ce coin ? Ce n'est pas le plus accueillant de tous, surtout avec des dragons en semi-liberté ?

Elle esquiva la question.

_ Tu es souvent confronter à des dragons récalcitrants ?

_ Oui malheureusement, c'est mon lot quotidien. Ils sont souvent de mauvaise humeur quand on a le malheur de les réveiller. Mais que fais tu loin de mon cher petit frère ?

Elle parut surprise de la question.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Non ! Ne me dis pas que le petit Rony ne t'as toujours pas fait sa demande ?

_ Si… il me l'a fait mais… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Le cœur de Charlie se serra, ainsi elle aimait quelqu'un. Il avait eu un moment d'espoir quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle et Ron n'étaient pas ensemble mais il venait de retomber aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il lui prit sa valise et lui empoigna la taille :

_ Viens je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Tu pourras t'installer confortablement.

Hermione le suivit avec le sourire. Ils bavardèrent sur le chemin menant à la résidence. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien : de ses cours à elle, de ses dragons à lui. Elle en profita pour lui demander des nouvelles de Norbert, le bébé dragon qu'Hagrid avait récupéré. Il lui promit de l'emmener le voir dès qu'elle serait confortablement installée. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Une petite auberge accueillante les attendait. Hermione se crut dans un conte de fée :

_ C'est ici que tu loges ?

_ Oui, c'est la résidence des dresseurs, l'ambiance y est conviviale et le décor à été crée pour nous permettre de nous relaxer après le boulot. Viens, il y a encore une chambre de libre à côté de la mienne. Tu y seras très bien.

Hermione dès le premier coup d'œil adora sa chambre. Elle y déposa ses affaires et rejoignit Charlie qui l'attendait patiemment sur le palier dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'invita à aller voir Norbert comme promis. Elle accepta avec joie, enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir.

Ils étaient en route quand soudain un jet de flammes surgit de nulle part pile entre nos deux amis. Ils s'écartèrent surpris. Charlie tenta d'attirer l'attention du dragon mais celui-ci fixait Hermione l'air furieux…..


	2. Chapter 2: un dragon surprise

**_Coucou,_**

**_Plusieurs d'entre vous on ajouté cette fic dans leur favori mais seulement une personne so-chocolate m'a laissé une review. Et je l'en remercie grandement car sans elle je n'aurais surement pas publié la suite_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous _**

**_PS : un petit commentaire fais toujours plaisir =)  
><em>**

_Chapitre 2 : Un dragon surprise_

Devant Hermione se tenait un dragon visiblement furieux, prêt à mettre en pièce notre brunette. Charlie ne parvenait pas à attirer son attention malgré tous ses efforts, il gesticulait et s'époumonait sans succès. Soudain surgit de nulle part un autre dragon apparut. Contre toute attente, il n'alla pas rejoindre l'autre dragon mais ce mit face à ce dernier comme s'il voulait protéger Hermione. Les deux dragons s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une petite minute mais qui apparût comme une heure pour nos compères. Le premier dragon, celui qui avait attaqué Hermione finit par capituler, il s'envola dans un rugissement sonore. Le second dragon se retourna alors et avança vers Hermione, celle-ci paralysée par la peur ne fit aucun mouvement. Soudain Charlie s'exclama :

_ C'est Norbert ! Quand on parle du dragon on en voit la queue !

Il s'avança vers le dragon sans brusquerie mais avec assurance. Il posa sa main sur le museau du dragon et Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une turbine géante ! Norbert ronronnait ! Charlie lui sourit et l'invita à s'avancer et à caresser à son tour Norbert !

_ Viens, il t'a reconnu, il ne te fera aucun mal.

Elle s'avança timidement, Charlie lui prit la main pour déposer sur le museau de Norbert qui repartit de plus belle. Ils sourirent tous les deux, gênés et soulagés à la fois. Charlie lui posa la main sur la taille.

_ Tu sais, je n'en menais pas large avant, Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arrivé si Norbert n'était pas arrivé. Je… je

Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration

_J'ai eu peur pendant une fraction de seconde de te perdre ! Je …

Il s'interrompit rouge comme une tomate. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux gênée. Charlie lui releva le menton du bout des doigts

_ Ne rougis pas, tu es …

A ce moment là Norbert se manifesta, manifestement mécontent qu'ils ne s'intéressent plus à lui. Il lança un jet de flammes contre un arbre voisin. Charlie sourit.

_ Ben alors monsieur est jaloux parce que je te délaisse pour une créature fragile et délicate ?

Hermione sourit et posa sa main sur le museau brulant de Norbert qui ronronnait de plus belle. Il y eut un long silence excepté les ronronnements du dragon. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Charlie voulut plusieurs fois rompre le silence et continuer sa déclaration mais maintenant que la magie du moment s'était dissipée, il n'osait plus. Hermione quand à elle ne savait que faire. Au final se fut- elle qui parla :

_ On devrait peut être rentré ? Qui sait un autre dragon pourrait nous attaquer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Norbert est un des dragons les plus fort, s'il t'a prit sous sa protection, tu ne risques plus rien. Aucun ne se risquera à t'attaquer, mais si tu préfères rentrer je comprends.

Elle acquissa d'un signe de tête, ils firent leurs adieux à Norbert et rentrèrent au refuge. Charlie raccompagna Hermione devant sa chambre.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour avant, ce n'était pas vraiment la balade que j'avais prévu. Ta première balade et tu te fais attaquer…

Elle lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et puis Norbert était là pour me sauver.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et disparut dans sa chambre….


	3. Chapter 3: Déjeuner et explications

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Désolé pour le retard de publication, pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un...  
><em>**

_**Merci à S3iky0 pour ton commentaire =)**  
><em>

_Chapitre 3 : Déjeuner et commencement d'explications._

_Un chapitre où l'on apprend un début d'explication sur l'Etat d'Hermione_

Charlie alla chercher Hermione à l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait profité pour demander à son supérieur l'autorisation qu'Hermione reste quelque temps parmi eux et de mettre en parenthèse son travail de dresseur pour s'occuper d'elle argumentant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas en forme et qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Celui-ci avait accepté sans souci. Il toqua une fois et attendit. Hermione apparût sur le seuil, les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleurée. Il la regarda inquiet :

_ Est ce que sa va ?

Elle acquissa d'un signe de tête mais ne dit pas un mot.

_ Viens je t'emmène déjeuner. Enfile une robe princesse, je t'attends

Elle sourit et lui-même sourit intérieurement, elle avait souri c'était un bon signe. Elle enfila un nouveau tee-shirt, une veste élégante et une jupe. Il sourit en la voyant et lui prit la taille.

_ En route princesse

Ils déjeunèrent sur l'herbe. Le chef cuisinier était habitué à satisfaire les exigences des dresseurs de dragon qui venaient des quatre coins du monde. Charlie lui avait commandé un pique nique pour deux. Ils parlèrent des dragons, de la région mais chaque fois que Charlie lui poser une question sur ses cours ou ses parents la jeune femme se fermait. Il se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il tirerait tout ça au clair plus tard. Ils firent une balade après déjeuner où il lui montra les différents coins de la réserve. Hermione était émerveillé par les paysages et les dragons. Elle en oublia même son chagrin et se mit à sourire au plus grand bonheur de Charlie. Il lui demanda combien de temps elle comptait rester

_ Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai demandé à prendre une semaine de repos, le directeur me l'a accordé. Je ne veux pas t'embêter pendant tout ce temps. Tu as du travail.

_ Tut tut, j'ai demandé à mon supérieur l'autorisation de m'occuper de toi pendant ton séjour, il a accepté. Je suis à ta disposition.

Elle rit doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue

_ Merci, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines

Elle semblait avoir oublié ses soucis et reprenait sa bonne humeur. Charlie ne lui parla plus de ses études de la fin de la journée mais était bien décidé à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

La fin de l'après midi passa avec une rapidité étonnante. Le soir venue, Hermione prit congé de Charlie, il l'a raccompagna sur le seuil de sa porte.

_ Merci de t'être occupé de moi aujourd'hui. Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de suspendre tes activités professionnelles pour moi, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

_ Pas question, c'était un plaisir. Demain je t'emmènerais voir le coin des bébés dragons, tu as moins de chance de te faire attaquer.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

_ Bon, ben passe une bonne nuit

_ Merci de même

_ Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit pendant la nuit, n'hésite pas, nos appartements communiquent par une porte. Je la laisserais ouverte

_ Merci pour tout

Comme le matin, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura de tout son soûl. Elle avait passée une excellente journée, elle pensait que s'éloigner de l'Angleterre l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place mais c'était pire, elle était encore plus perturbée. Elle regarda la photo de ses parents. Ils souriaient tous les deux insouciants. Ses pleurs redoublèrent

_ Papa maman, qu'ais je fais ?

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous l'effet de la fatigue et des pleurs. Charlie lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien put se produire pour qu'Hermione parte en plein milieu d'année, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus elle semblait fatiguée. Il se préoccupait vraiment de l'Etat de la jeune femme, il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup ne l'avait vu qu'a de rares occasions mais il l'appréciait énormément et elle était devenue une splendide jeune femme. Il prit un livre sur les dragons et se mit à le feuilleter espérant ne pas trop tarder à trouver le sommeil.

Vers deux heures du matin, il fut réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre d'Hermione….


	4. Chapter 4: Tout va bien je suis là

_Chapitre 4 : Tout va bien je suis là_

Charlie entendit Hermione crier et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il bondit hors de son lit et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione par la porte qui communiquer entre les deux. La jeune femme se débattait dans tous les sens, manquant de tomber de lit, faisant de grands gestes et s'entortillant dans les draps :

_ Non ! Relâchez les…non pas ça…. laissez-moi … non

Charlie s'approcha du lit et réussit à la maintient fermement tout en lui disant :

_ Hermione réveille toi. Hermione c'est un cauchemar.

Notre Gryffondor sembla se réveiller, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit puis elle aperçut Charlie qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle se mit doucement à sangloter tandis que Charlie se mit à la bercer en la maintenant fermement contre son torse.

_ Je suis la 'Mione ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien à présent.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

_ Calme toi princesse, je suis là.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment, les sanglots de la jeune femme se raréfièrent jusqu'à se tarir. Elle restait pourtant collée au rouquin.

_ Hermione je vais retourner dans ma chambre, si tu as…

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase en s'agrippant à lui.

_ Reste avec moi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas rester seule.

Elle le regardait avec un regard si désespéré et les yeux larmoyant que Charlie ne put résister.

_ Bon d'accord très bien.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures avec elle, en prenant soin de laisser une distance entre eux deux mais la jeune femme vient se blottir contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Charlie lui ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, il veilla sur elle jusqu'au petit matin tout en se demandant ce dont avait pu rêver la jeune femme. Si cela avait été un simple cauchemar elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de rester, il devait y avoir autre chose il se jura de tirer tout cela au clair.

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez et Charlie se dégagea doucement des couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller notre lionne. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se réveille à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Il regagna sa chambre tout en laissant ouverte la porte pour communiquer entre les deux chambres de façon à être prévenu du réveil d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller, elle observa autour d'elle, ce décor peut familier et la nuit qu'elle venait de passer lui revient en mémoire, toutes les nuits elle refaisait le même cauchemar, elle pensait que la changer d'air le ferait disparaître mais c'était pire, elle culpabilisait encore plus.

Elle observa le portrait de ses parents et murmura :

_ Je vous promets d'y arriver !

Elle se leva, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et alla rejoindre Charlie dans sa chambre. Ils étaient gênés tous les deux.

_ Merci pour hier soir, je…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, je me suis inquiété pour toi, l'essentiel est que tu ailles mieux. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

_ Désolé si je t'ai empêché de dormir, tu as de gros cernes, je suis désolé si par ma faute tu manques de sommeil.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une nuit blanche. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais… Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu arrives comme sa en plein milieu de l'année, l'air fatigué, de gros cernes et tu fais des cauchemars la nuit. 'Mione tu peux me faire confiance….

Elle éclata en sanglots et vient se blottir dans les bras de Charlie, le jeune homme embarrassé eut d'abord aucune réaction puis la prit dans ses bras.

_ 'Mione explique moi….

Elle releva des yeux remplit de larmes vers lui. Il la prit par la taille et s'assit sur son lit en la déposant sur ses genoux. Hermione appuya sa tête contre son torse

_ Aide moi, je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire….


	5. Chapter 5: Le temps des explications

_Chapitre 5 : Le temps des explications._

Charlie releva doucement la tête d'Hermione, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

_ Hermione, dis moi ce qui se passe…. Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état….

Hermione hoqueta et se lança dans les explications la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots :

_ C'est à cause de mes parents…. Tout a commencé à la fin de ma 7ème année, tu te souviens tout le monde croyait que tout était finit, que plus rien ne nous gênerait mais c'est faux. J'ai passé un été paisible chez mes parents pensant que le cauchemar était terminé mais personne n'a rien vu venir. A la rentrée je suis allée dans une école de potions comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire, tout se passer très bien jusqu'au moment où deux nouveaux sont arrivés dans l'école : Viktor Krum et cette fouine de Malefoy. Au départ j'étais follement contente de retrouver Krum mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard ni une parole, trainant toujours avec Malefoy. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de l'approcher mais peine perdue. Et un jour tout a basculé….

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, Charlie la berça

_ Calme toi ma belle calme toi, tu vas bien ne t'en fais pas.

Ses sanglots se tarirent au bout de quelques minutes et elle reprit d'une voix à peine audible :

_ Viktor est venu me parler dans ma chambre, il a toqué et a demander la permission d'entrer dans ma chambre et de discuter avec moi quelques minutes, je ne me suis pas méfiée… je lui ai ouvert et a peine la porte refermé qu'il m'a attiré contre lui et bloquer le bras pour m'empêcher de bouger et m'a ordonner de ne pas crier. Il m'a expliqué que Malefoy nous rejoindrai et que j'avais intérêt à me tenir tranquille. Malefoy est arrivé avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il m'a insulté puis m'a posé les conditions du marché...

Charlie sursauta à ce terme, mais il ne voulut pas interrompre notre lionne.

_ Il m'a expliqué que le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait désigné comme héritier au cas où il mourrait, hé oui contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait le Lord n'était pas sur de pouvoir durer toujours. Depuis sa disparition Drago cherchait à se venger et il a eu une idée en me voyant : se venger en s'attaquant a la famille de la meilleure amie du héros ! Il détient mes parents en otage ! Il m'a montré des images d'eux captifs et m'a expliquer que j'avais intérêt à être très obéissante si je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. Et pendant ce temps Krum restait impassible, il se contentait de me maintenir, je l'ai interpellé plusieurs fois mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre c'était que pour lui j'étais qu'une passade et que je ne comptais pas plus que les autres. Ils m'ont alors attiré vers le lit, j'ai tenté de me débattre mais ils étaient trop forts. Ils m'ont …

Elle s'interrompit et Charlie bondit et se planta devant elle.

_ Hermione, ne me dis pas qu'ils ont osés ?

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête

_ Sa dure depuis le mois d'octobre, ils viennent toutes les semaines me rappeler de me tenir tranquille, soit l'un soit l'autre et parfois les deux. Je n'ai pas le choix…. Au moindre refus de ma part ou à la moindre tentative pour prévenir qui que se soit-il ont dit qu'il tuerait mes parents. La semaine dernière j'ai craqué et je leur ai demandé qu'ils m'accordent une semaine de vacances et que je leur promettais que je reviendrais. Je suis sous serment inviolable….

Ses sanglots reprirent.

_ Je n'en peux plus Charlie, j'ai pensé a toi et a tes dragons que tu aimes tant, je voulais changer de lieu pour un moment pour respirer a nouveau mais au contraire j'étouffe encore plus de ne pas savoir si mes parents sont toujours en vie. Aide moi tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance.

Le jeune homme était embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait aider Hermione de tout cœur mais il ne savait pas comment. Il la berça et prit une décision.

_ Je rentre avec toi a Londres Hermione, j'avais toujours envie de revenir au pays. Cela me fera une pause et je pourrais t'aider.

Le visage d'Hermione sembla s'illuminer puis il se rembrunit.

_ Mais comment feras tu pour me surveiller ? Ils te reconnaitront facilement et ils sauront que je les ai dénoncés. Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait dire un serment inviolable pour que je ne révèle pas ce qu'ils me font subir.

_ J'ai ma petite idée fait moi confiance….


	6. Chapter 6: Retour à Londres

Bonjour,

Deux nouveaux chapitres en attendant la suite qui n'arrivera que dans deux semaines pour cause de départ en vacances.

Merci à Lune Mordoree pour son commentaire =)

Bonne lecture_  
><em>

_Chapitre 6 : Retour a Londres_

Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre à l'école la peur au ventre. Elle s'attendait à trouver Malefoy et Krum l'attendant de pied ferme mais rien de tout cela. Sa chambre était vide. Elle soupira. Elle déposa sa valise et pensa à Charlie, immédiatement elle se sentit mieux. La jeune brune savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Elle défit ses bagages et songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille à la direction s'excuser de son absence. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître deux silhouettes.

_ Tiens tiens la sang de bourbe est de retour ! Ravis de te revoir

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant

La gifle partit et Hermione crut pendant un moment que sa tête allait partir sous le choc

_ Ne t'avise pas d'être insolente ! Krum occupe toi d'elle moi je vais m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien ramené dans ses valises qui pourraient nous être compromettant. Hermione recula et tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit Krum était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

_ Arrête de te débattre, je ne vais rien te faire pour une fois.

Il fit seulement apparaître des cordes et l'attacha à son lit. Il lui lança un sortilège de mutisme, un des seuls que la personne ne pouvait pas briser elle-même par un sort informulé

_ Le stupefix a malheureusement des effets limités dans le temps tandis que là nous avons tout notre temps.

Ils fouillèrent de fond en comble ses affaires, lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits de ne rien y trouver, ils se relevèrent :

_ Parfait je vois que tu ne nous as pas trahis, tes parents devraient être fiers de toi. Nous reviendrons ce soir en attendant nous allons te laisser méditer sur le fait qu'il est dangereux et très frustrant pour nous de nous laisser une semaine.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, notre lionne pleura de rage, de dégout, de peur. Elle finit par s'endormir épuisée.

Hermione fut réveillé par un léger tambourinement à sa porte. Elle eut du mal à se rappeler où elle était mais quand elle vit ses poignets et ses jambes attachées elle paniqua. Elle ne savait quoi faire puis une petite voix lança :

_ Hermione c'est moi Charlie, ouvre moi

Elle étouffa un sanglot de soulagement et puis se rappela avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle se débattit dans tous les sens mais rien à faire.

_ Hermione ? Réponds-moi

Elle pleura de rage de ne pouvoir lui dire

_ J'entre Hermione

Il transplana dans la chambre et s'arrêta avec stupéfaction devant notre Hermione. Il défit prestement les liens et lui enleva le sortilège de mutisme. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la berça sans un mot sachant qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'elle se calme avant de lui donner des explications. Ses sanglots se tarirent. Charlie lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'embrassa sur le front

_ Tu n'es pas obligé dans parler si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…

Elle l'interrompit et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé, il serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui. Elle se calma rapidement au creux de ses bras.

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient ce soir pour m'expliquer ce que sa faisait de les laisser en plan pendant une semaine. J'ai peur Charlie, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ce soir ils ne pourront pas j'ai pu m'arranger avec le directeur tu as devant toi le nouveau préparateur et fournisseurs en ingrédients de l'école. Comme tu le sais le sang de dragon rentre dans de nombreuses potions et j'ai pu obtenir un accord avec le directeur de la réserve pour qu'il m'en fournisse. J'ai également obtenu du directeur le fait qu'il me faudrait une assistante qui m'aide a me repéré et me familiarisé avec l'école et de plus officiellement je suis la depuis un mois donc tes petits amis ne pourront pas deviner que je suis là à cause de toi

_ Charlie mais c'est merveilleux ! Mais qu'est ce qui les empêchera de revenir ?

_ Les assistants ont leur quartier à part. Tu auras un appartement à côté du mien. Espérons que cela sera suffisant pour les tenir éloigné

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Elle releva la tête et lui murmura un bref

_ Merci

Il lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, sur le nez et puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme….


	7. Chapter 7: Pardon

_Chapitre 7 : Pardon_

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et il sembla reprendre conscience. Il s'écarta d'elle en rougissant et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

_ Pardon. Je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans la chambre à côté.

_ Charlie….

Il s'interrompit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se tourna vers elle plein d'espoir…

_ Oui ?

Elle ne put que lui murmurer en souriant :

_ Merci

Il lui sourit et disparut dans sa chambre. Hermione resta assise troublée sur son lit. Des tonnes de pensées tournées dans sa tête

Par Merlin il a essayé de m'embrasser. Non Hermione tu te fais des films, s'il avait voulu t'embrasser il l'aurait fait tandis que la, il c'est écarté. Mais il c'est quand même pencher. Rhaaa cerveau tait toi !

De son côté Charlie n'en menait pas large non plus

T'as faillit l'embrasser idiot ! Et si elle t'avait repoussé hein ! T'aurais eu l'air malin ! Oui mais elle ne c'est pas reculé. Tu te fais des fausses idées, elle te considère comme un grand frère c'est tout ! Oui mais c'est quand même dans ton pays et vers toi qu'elle est allée quand elle n'était pas bien. C'est juste parce que c'est l'endroit le plus éloigné d'ici et que je suis le moins proche d'elle qu'elle a pu se confier.

Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et chacun n'oser pas revenir vers l'autre.

L'heure du repas approcha et tous deux se rendirent au réfectoire, gênés, ne prononçant pas une parole. Le directeur de l'établissement annonça à tous les élèves que Miss Granger était nommée assistante du préparateur de potion, étant une des meilleures élèves de l'école et celui-ci ayant besoin d'aide. Beaucoup d'élèves applaudirent mais deux personnes se semblaient visiblement ne pas apprécier la nouvelle. Hermione n'osa pas jeter un regard dans leur direction. Elle accepta les félicitations de la plus part des camarades tandis que Charlie devait résister aux assauts de jeunes admiratrices. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant toutes ses greluches l'entourer mais elle s'ordonna de se calmer

Hermione calme toi, elles ne font que lui tourner autour, il n'acceptera pas leurs avances. Oui mais s'il accepter ? Après tout rien ne l'en empêche, tu n'es qu'une petite sœur pour lui. Mais si je ne suis qu'une petite sœur pourquoi a-t-il accepté de tout quitter pour moi ? Rhaa, Hermione tait toi !

Pendant ce temps Charlie tenter tant bien que mal de se soustraire à l'étreinte de ces jeunes demoiselles. Il jetait des coups d'œil dans la direction d'Hermione et son air triste lui fendit le cœur. Il prétexta la fatigue et entreprit de semer les jeunes filles en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne de le rejoindre.

Elle attendit quelques minutes pour à son tour quitta le réfectoire en s'assurant que personne ne la suivait. Elle toqua à la chambre de Charlie, celui-ci lui ouvrit et lui sourit.

_ Entre vite avant que quelqu'un nous voit

_ Pourquoi tu as peur qu'une de ces p*** ne me voit en ta compagnie

Il comprit que la jeune femme était jalouse.

Attends minute si elle est jalouse, sa veut dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi ! Non tu te fais des idées. Un seul moyen de le savoir

_ Mione ?... Tu ne serais pas jalouse de ses filles ?

_ Jalouse ? Bien sur que oui ! Comment est ce que je pourrais rester là sans rien ressentir alors que toutes ses petites p***** se trémoussent et se collent à toi !

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

_ Pardon. Je crois que je vais y aller…

Elle se tourna et voulut aller dans sa chambre mais Charlie attrapa son bras et la fit virevolter

_ Hermione, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de ses filles, elles ne m'intéressent pas mon cœur est déjà prit par quelqu'un

Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur, ainsi donc il en aimait une

_ Et cette personne se trouve devant moi

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Trop surprise la jeune femme ne put esquisser un geste. Il s'écarta d'elle et l'observa avec un air inquiet. Ce fut elle qui se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion oubliant qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il approfondit son baiser et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Quand il commença à passer sa main sous son chemisier, elle le repoussa violemment. Elle se rendit compte de son geste et fondit en larmes

_ Pardon, je… je ressens encore ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir….

_ Chut…

Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il la ramena vers lui et la cala dans ses bras.

_ Je ne te demande rien Hermione, je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer

Elle se blottit contre lui et ses larmes se tarirent. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Charlie rabattit les couvertures, la cal contre son torse et sombra à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

Malheureusement pour eux des yeux avaient observé la scène dans le couloir et écouté aux portes. Quand ils entendirent le souffle régulier des deux jeunes gens, ils pénètrent dans la chambre baguette au poing….


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

_Coucou à tous, désolé pour le retard dans la publication, merci à Myrrhe Royal et à Chaimette pour leurs commentaires.  
><em>

_Chapitre 8 : Surprise !_

_Quand ils entendirent le souffle régulier des deux jeunes gens, ils pénètrent dans la chambre baguette au poing…._

_ Lumos

Ils observèrent le couple endormi, tous les deux enlacés. L'un des deux compères murmura.

_ Pathétique, tu vas regretter de l'avoir embarqué la dedans Granger

Ils ligotèrent les deux personnes et les firent léviter à 2 mètres du sol. Ils les réveillèrent en leur envoyant de l'eau sur la figure. Charlie fut le premier à s'éveiller et à gesticuler. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il été à 2 mètres du sol et attaché, il se tourna immédiatement pour voir où été Hermione. Il aperçut cette dernière ligotée à quelques centimètres de lui. Son regard se reporta sur le sol où deux visages narquois les dévisageaient.

_ Alors bon réveil Weasley ?

_ Malefoy et Krum, j'aurais du m'en douter que vous ne pourriez pas la laisser tranquille !

Hermione quand à elle était terrorisée, elle se contentait de fixer ses agresseurs sans pouvoir émettre un seul son.

_ Et non vois tu elle nous est trop précieuse, si elle devient inaccessible avec qui allons nous nous amuser ?

Charlie serra les poings et chercha sa baguette.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Krum lui montra deux baguettes : la sienne et celle d'Hermione. Il jura

_ Que de vilains mots devant une demoiselle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Alors Granger ravie de nous revoir ? Ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'a pas manqué ? Je doute qu'il puisse te satisfaire comme nous le faisons.

Hermione terrifiée se contentait de fixer le vide, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ Laissez la bande de lâches ! Vous ne la toucherez plus tant que je serais la

_ Vraiment cela peux s'arranger.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Charlie, Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur, elle hurla :

_ NON ! Laissez-le ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-le, il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire ! Prenez vous en à moi mais laissez-le, je vous en prie !

Elle ne faisait que répéter : « Laissez-le ». Les deux compères échangèrent un sourire qui laissait sous entendre pas mal de choses.

_ Tout ce qu'on voudra ? Et bien Granger, tu es bien entreprenante dis donc, cela ne te ressemble pas !

Charlie hurla

_ Non Hermione, c'est hors de question, ne cède pas ! De toute façon ils finiront par se débarrasser de moi à un moment ou un autre, je refuse que tu fasses quoi que se soit en échange de me laisser la vie sauve.

_ Comme c'est touchant, le petit Weasley qui prend soin de Granger. Mais vois tu Hermione tu as le choix : soit tu continues à faire comme avant et nous le gardons en vie jusqu'à ce que nous nous lassions de le torturer ou nous nous en débarrassons tout de suite et nous nous occupons quand même de toi.

Hermione étant tremblante, des grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, comment sa vie avait pu ainsi tourner au cauchemar ?

_ J'a…accepte

_ Parfait. Krum occupe toi de Charlie, emmène le là où tu sais, pendant ce temps Granger et moi nous avons à parler.

Krum pointa sa baguette vers Charlie :

_ Impero !

Charlie se sentit lasse tout à coup, une voix dans sa tête lui glissa de laisser Hermione et de le suivre, il tenta de lutter mais Krum était bien plus fort ! Ce dernier le fit redescendre à terre et fit disparaitre ses liens. Charlie le suivit sans protestation. Hermione ne put rien faire pour empêcher Viktor de l'emmener. Elle sera les poings de rage et de désespoir. Elle murmura :

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es une sang de bourbe Granger ! De plus la meilleure amie de l'Elu, et tu nous as ramené un petit camarade qui pourra nous être utile. Tout le monde pense qu'il est encore en Roumanie et quand ils se poseront des questions il serra trop tard. Ah oui tant que j'y pense notre cher directeur a oublié qu'il l'avait embauché donc personne ne se souciera de lui avant un mois, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de nous amuser, qu'en dis-tu ? De plus il me semble qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix non ? Toi nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas te tirer d'informations, vu que tu prends un antidote du véritasserum et nous ne pouvons pas te torturer, cela laisserait trop de trace. Et nous ne pouvons effacer toutes tes traces ici. Donc je peux même dire que ton compagnon tombe vraiment à pic !

_ Tu es vraiment une ordure !

_ Roo ma chère, tu ne le savais pas encore ? Mais je ne suis pas que cela ? Ne suis-je pas un amant hors paire ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, la fit descendre de manière à ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa de force, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps. Hermione eut un sursaut de dégout mais ne put rien faire que de le laisser faire. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour ne plus ressentir ses caresses. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Drago la regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférente et je viens à peine de commencer. Gardes-en pour tout à l'heure.

Il la fit léviter jusqu'à son lit. Hermione prit peur et se débattit, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça une fois de plus.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas la sang de bourbe, je ne te ferais rien du moins pour le moment….

Viktor les rejoignit.

_ Je l'ai mit en lieu sur. Il a du répondant pour quelqu'un qui est ligoter j'ai du le calmer avec quelques doloris.

Hermione sentit que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

_ Nous allons te laisser te reposer, reprends des forces

Elle détourna le regard et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

_ Au fait un dernier détail, ne songe pas à fuir, pense à tes pauvres parents…

Ils la laissèrent ligotée sur le lit et sortir de la pièce. Une fois qu'Hermione fut seule, elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Elle était tombée de Caribe en Scylla. Elle sanglota pendant un moment et ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le coup de l'émotion.

Quelques heures plus tard on frappa à sa porte….


	9. Chapter 9: Conditions

_Chapitre 9 : Conditions_

Hermione se sentit paniquée, elle ne savait que faire : répondre ? Ou faire le moins de bruit possible pour qu'on la laisse tranquille ?

Elle opta pour la seconde solution, bien lui en prit car deux minutes plus tard un Malefoy avec un sourire triomphant entra dans sa chambre.

_ Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, bien….

Hermione recula le plus possible dans le lit pour s'éloigner de Malefoy tandis que celui-ci continuait à avancer vers elle en prenant son temps.

_ Pourquoi tu recules ? Je te fais peur à ce point ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais te faire aujourd'hui ton pauvre petit ami a déjà payé pour toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il vit le désespoir et la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_ Pauvre petit Charlie si tu n'étais pas aller en Roumanie et si tu ne l'avais pas ramener rien ne lui serait arrivé. Il serait bien tranquillement entrain de s'occuper de ses dragons et non ligoter au fond d'un trou attendant avec désespoir que quelqu'un le libère.

Hermione sentit des sanglots couler le long de ses joues, elle était partagée entre le désespoir et l'envie de se ruer sur Malefoy et de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Tout était de sa faute, s'il elle n'était pas allé en Roumanie Charlie serait tranquillement à l'abri….

Malefoy lui releva le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux

_ Tu ne dis rien ? Cela ne te fait rien de le savoir ligoter à la merci de ma baguette et de celle de Viktor et de savoir qu'avec seulement deux petits mots son cœur pourrait s'arrêter de battre et tu aurais le poids de sa mort sur la conscience ?

_ Arrête ! Assez !

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de l'ex Serpentard

_ Je vois que cela ne te laisse pas si indifférente que j'aurais pensé !

Il la saisit par son chemisier et la força à se redresser

_ Ecoute moi bien sang de bourbe, si tu veux que ton petit copain survive tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Hermione hocha la tête, une boule lui nouait la gorge l'empêchant de parler.

_ Réponds moi !

_ Oui je ferais ce que tu me diras

_ Bien, tu vas agir comme si Charlie n'était jamais venu, tu vas assister au cours comme d'habitude, répondre à toutes les questions comme tu sais si bien le faire et enfin tache d'être en état de nous recevoir le soir est ce clair ?

Elle murmura en baisant la tête anéantie

_ Oui

_ Bien

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ceci

Il lui détacha les mains et sortit de la chambre en la claquant

Hermione se massa les poignets tout en ce demandant comment sortir de cet enfer, elle se sentait coupable, elle avait entrainé Charlie alors que ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passer. Elle resta allonger pendant des heures en cherchant une solution jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne à nouveau, elle s'endormit, une expression d'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage…


	10. Chapter 10: Les jours passent

_Chapitre 10 : Les jours passent et se ressemblent …ou presque…._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore ce foutu cauchemar ! Elle se leva et défit sa valise pour passer le temps, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire depuis son retour de Roumanie, elle sortit la photo de ses parents et elle retrouva sa place, posée sur son chevet à hauteur de son visage

_ Je vous promets que je ferais tout pout vous tirez de là quoi qu'il en coûte ! Je vous le promets !

La vie reprit son cours normal, Hermione assistait au cours comme si de rien était, elle était toujours miss je sais tout qui levait la main et donnait toujours la réponse, elle se mit même à travailler encore plus qu'en temps normal, elle cherchait à noyer son chagrin et sa rage dans son travail.

Krum et Malefoy lui rendait visite régulièrement le soir, durant tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre elle faisait le vide dans sa tête, se laissant manipuler comme une poupée, elle n'émettait jamais un seul son de protestation, comme si tout cela ne la touchait plus…

Au fil des jours Hermione travaillait de plus en plus sur un scénario d'évasion pour Charlie et ses parents mais plus elle en échafaudait plus elle désespérait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et priait pour que ses parents soient en bonne santé et surtout …toujours en vie.

Krum et Malefoy quand ils la croisaient dans les couloirs l'ignorer royalement devant tout le monde mais si elle avait le malheur de les croiser et tout particulièrement Krum ils se faisaient un plaisir de l'entrainer dans des recoins et de lui rappeler certaines choses…

Plusieurs fois Hermione avait songé au suicide mais la pensée de ses parents et surtout de Charlie l'empêchait de mener à terme son envie. Elle avait promis de se battre pour eux et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les abandonner….

Les semaines passèrent: Krum venait de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre même en pleine journée alors qu'à l'inverse Malefoy venait de moins en moins….Chose d'autant plus étrange que Malefoy avait une lueur de tristesse qui était apparue dans ses yeux quelques semaines auparavant…

Un soir tout son monde bascula….

Il était près de minuit, comme à leur habitude Krum et Drago étaient venus lui faire une « visite de courtoisie vers 21h » et étaient repartis vers 22h, Hermione était allée se coucher et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit délicatement, une silhouette se faufila à l'intérieur et referma la porte prestement mais sans bruit pour autant. Hermione prit peur elle ferma les yeux et prit une respiration régulière pour faire croire qu'elle dormait. Mais son visiteur ne fut pas dupe, il s'approcha doucement du lit d'Hermione et lui posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

_ Pas de bruit, ne crie pas c'est dans ton intérêt

Hermione trembla et paniqua en entendant la voix

*Malefoy !*

Elle fit signe de la tête qu'elle acceptait, il accepta de retirer sa main tout en lui murmurant :

_ Ne me joue pas de mauvais tour Granger, je suis là pour te parler, juste te parler

_ Et je suis censé te croire ?

Cette remarque fit baisser les yeux à Drago et il soupira

*Je rêve où Malefoy vient de détourner son regard ?*

_ Ecoute je reconnais que je suis un salopard et je ne nie pas que j'en ai profité mais il faut que je te dise la vérité, Hermione je suis un agent double

Hermione eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête

_ Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu es un agent double ? A qui veux-tu faire croire ça Malefoy ?

_ Ecoute, effectivement c'est vrai le Lord m'a confié la mission de lui succéder s'il lui arrivait quelque chose mais je n'ai jamais eu pour intention de le faire puis peu de temps avant la reprise des cours Viktor est venu me voir et m'a parlé de ses intentions : venger le Lord et faire souffrir tous les sang de bourbe à commencer par toi : son ex-petite amie. Au départ je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux alors j'ai laissé passer puis il est devenu insistant et j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de protéger les personnes était de collaborer avec Krum, crois moi je ne prends aucun plaisir à te violer, à te harceler, je ne nie pas que tu es bien faite mais le faire comme ça dans ses conditions là ça me dégoute.

Hermione mit quelque temps à réfléchir, comment être sur qu'il dise la vérité ? Drago vit l'air perplexe sur le visage d'Hermione.

_ Ecoute je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plutôt ? Tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas avant Viktor me surveillait de trop près, ce soir il est parti en Roumanie donc j'ai saisit l'occasion.

_ Prouve le moi

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant puis prit une grande respiration et se rapprocha d'Hermione….


	11. Chapter 11: Douceur

_Chapitre 11 : Douceur_

Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa légèrement telle une caresse à peine détectable, Hermione se sentit fondre, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait embrassé avec autant de douceur et de sensualité, elle répondit à son baiser. Il quémanda l'ouverture de sa bouche du bout de sa langue et leurs langues s'entrelacèrent dans un ballet interminable. Ce baiser leur sembla durer une éternité, quand ils se séparent à bout de souffle et ils se regardèrent tous les deux droit dans les yeux et Hermione sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir embrasser alors que Charlie croupissait dans un cachot surement attaché et pas vraiment en pleine forme….

Drago sembla à son tour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

[i]Oh merde ! Je viens d'embrasser Granger ! [/i]

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

_ Ecoute Granger le baiser ne va pas croire quoi que soit, je voulais simplement te prouver que d'une certaine manière je ne te veux pas de mal au contraire mais on a tous des choix à faire dans la vie et moi j'ai fait le mien.

Hermione préféra changer de sujet n'étant pas du tout à l'aise sur ce dernier.

_ Qui contactes-tu pour transmettre les infos ?

_ Séverus, quoi de plus naturel que d'écrire à son parrain prof de potions dans une école de potions ? Même Krum ne l'a jamais remarqué.

Hermione était estomaquée, jamais elle n'aurait cru que Malefoy était capable d'être un agent double. Elle l'observa pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire cherchant à détecter le moindre signe qui prouverait ses dires ou à les contredire. Elle s'attendait à ce que d'une minute à l'autre il lui cri : « dragon d'avril » et qu'il se moque d'elle mais elle repensa à leur baiser, il était tendre, sensuel presque désespéré. Elle avait pu sentir sa détresse et sa tristesse.

_ Ecoute Malefoy, je ne demande qu'à te croire mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une autre de tes ruses pour m'avoir ? Depuis quand un sang pur embrasse une sang de bourbe ? Surtout moi, la sang de bourbe amie du survivant, des moldus et des traitres à leurs sangs ? Et ….

Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche

_ Chut. Granger arrêtes de te poser trente six mille questions et pour y répondre cela fait quelque temps que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la question de la pureté du sang, tu vaux bien plus que certains sang pur et largement plus.

Il regarda sa montre

_ Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Krum ne revienne, il m'a dit qu'il rentrait vers minuit. Pour que ma visite paraisse crédible je veux que quand je partirais de cette chambre, tu reprennes une expression de tristesse, de lassitude comme si tu n'attendais plus rien de la vie. Je reviendrais te voir dans la semaine quand je serais avec Krum rien ne changera, je serais toujours l'arrogant et le sale petit con de Malefoy mais si jamais je suis seul je t'apporterais de nouveaux éléments pour essayer de libérer Charlie. On est bien d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Bien, bonne nuit et s'il te plait ne commet aucun acte insensé, j'ai entendu que Potter et Weasley allés surement te rendre visite dans les prochains, tache de tenir jusque là, j'essayerai de convaincre Krum de moins venir te voir mais je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir, je te demande pardon d'avance pour ce que je vais faire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et disparut dans un pop sonore laissant une Hermione encore sous le choc se demandant si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve…..


	12. Chapter 12: Espoir

_Chapitre 12 : Espoir …._

ATTENTION : ce chapitre contient un passage susceptible de choquer la sensibilité de certaines personnes, vous êtes prévenus !

Après l'entrevue nocturne avec Malefoy les choses avaient repris leur cours. Hermione était redevenue l'ombre d'elle-même, certes ses notes ne variaient pas mais elle n'avait plus le cœur à l'ouvrage, chaque devoir était devenu un calvaire. Chaque soir en s'endormant elle priait pour Charlie en espérant que tout aille bien pour lui.

Pourtant un soir Drago pénétra dans sa chambre tout essoufflé. Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude mais ce dernier lui fait un grand sourire.

_C'est pour ce soir.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. La jeune femme le dévisagea sans le comprendre. Elle avait sombré dans la déprime, n'espérant plus rien de vie.

_ Hermione secoue toi ! Krum est en voyage en Bulgarie pour deux jours, il m'a laissé la garde de Charlie. S'il savait….

Cette dernière sembla se réveiller, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Tu… Tu veux dire que je…je vais … vais revoir Charlie ?

En prononçant son nom elle se mit à replonger dans ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? N'avait-elle pas pu le toucher ? Drago la tira de sa rêverie en la prenant par la manche et en la tirant.

_ Hermione ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Si tu veux être loin avec Charlie quand Krum sera revenu il faudrait y aller maintenant….

La jeune femme sembla sortir de sa torpeur et bondit au cou de Drago

_ Tu es sérieux ? Charlie va être libre ! Je vais revoir Charlie !

Il la repoussa gentillement tout en ressentant un pincement au cœur, il avait finit par se prendre d'affection pour la jeune femme et ça lui faisait mal qu'elle parle de Charlie devant lui mais il se ressaisit, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonné totalement tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

_ Hermione tu m'étouffes !

Elle recula et baissa les yeux

_ Excuse moi mais je suis tellement contente de le revoir

Bien qu'il ressentit un nouveau pincement au cœur, il lui sourit et lui prit la main.

_ Allez viens je te conduis auprès de ton prince…

Ils transplanèrent et apparurent dans une grande salle. Hermione reconnut le manoir Malefoy pour y avoir été emmenée plusieurs fois par Drago et Krum quand ils voulaient être tranquilles. Ce blond lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ils plongèrent dans les ténèbres et le dédale des couloirs. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et Hermione vit Charlie enchainer au mur. Il était pâle et maigre. Drago ouvrit la cellule d'un geste de la baguette et Hermione se précipita auprès de Charlie. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, vit Hermione sourit pendant une fraction de seconde puis il prit une expression paniquée.

_ Hermione que fais-tu ici ?

_ On est venu te délivrer

_ Me délivrer ? Et pourquoi on ?

_ Drago est de notre côté, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps on a profité de l'absence de Krum pour deux jours.

_ Krum ? Mais il était là il y a quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez !

A peine avait il prononcer ces mots que Krum apparut dans l'encadrement de la cellule.

_ Touchante réunion de famille. Ma chère sang de bourbe, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Et toi mon cher Drago, à qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance mais j'ai eu raison de te surveiller, à peine deux absences et deux trahisons.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trahis, je n'ai jamais été de ton côté ! J'ai fais semblant d'accepter ta proposition pour garder un œil sur tes actions et pourvoir te contrer si jamais les choses tournaient au vinaigre comme en ce moment.

_ Traitre

Krum hurla et lui lança un doloris. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se tordit par terre de douleur mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

Hermione hurla et se jeta à côté de Drago.

_ Drago ! Drago !

Viktor l'écarta d'un expelliarmus qui l'envoya contre le mur de la cellule.

_ Salopard ! Ne touche pas à Hermione !

Charlie hurlait à son tour et se débattait tentant par tous les moyens de se défaire de ses chaînes. Viktor leva sa baguette et Drago put respirer à nouveau. Le bulgare pointa sa baguette sur Charlie.

_ Ferme la le rouquin ou je te jure que je me ferais un plaisir de faire crever ta copine à petit feu sous tes yeux. T'as compris ?

Charlie ferma les yeux en signe de défaite et de soumission. Viktor pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy mais celui- ci avait disparut, il n'était plus sur le sol.

_ Mais… comment est ce possible ? Où est-il ?


	13. Chapter 13 qui se concrétise enfin

_Chapitre 13 : …qui se concrétise enfin !_

Krum était perdu, Drago avait disparut du moins en apparence, en effet celui-ci s'était lancé un sort de désillusion essayant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il évalua la situation Hermione était évanouie contre le mur de la cellule, Charlie était toujours enchainé et Krum n'hésiterait pas à lancer des Avada Kevadra dans tous les sens s'il apercevait le moindre mouvement. Il se demanda si la situation pouvait être pire qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment même et il décida que non, Hermione aurait pu être blessée et ça il ne l'aurait pas supporté tout était plus ou moins de sa faute. Il analysa la situation en essayant de garder son calme, il prit une décision, il devait neutraliser Krum avec un Petrificus Totalus voir pire s'il le fallait mais tout en protégeant Hermione et Charlie. Il rampa sur le sol tout doucement en essayant de brasser le moins d'air possible en effet bien que le sort de désillusion rendre transparent s'il bougeait le décor bougeait aussi.

Pendant ce temps Krum ne cessait de scruter le cachot sachant que Drago s'y trouvait encore car il n'avait pas entendu le pop caractéristique du transplanage.

_ Où es tu espèce de lâche ? Un traitre doublé d'un lâche typique d'un Malefoy ça !

Drago serra les poings mais se garda bien de faire le moindre mouvement brusque. Il put enfin se placer dos à Krum, il lui jeta un Petrificus Totalus informulé au moment où Krum s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Hermione toujours évanouie. Il se précipita vers Hermione pour la ranimer et entreprit de détacher Charlie par un sort.

Puis il ligota un Krum toujours pétrifié tandis que Charlie tomba à terre suite au choc qu'il avait subit à cause de son séjour prolongé dans les cachots. Hermione reprit conscience et vit Drago penché au dessus d'elle avec une mine anxieuse puis elle détourna automatiquement le regard pour chercher Charlie. Quand elle le vit à terre, détaché, las mais vivant elle laissa retombé toute la pression et pleura dans les bras de Drago sans retenue. Charlie se releva avec difficulté et se rapprocha du « couple » enlacé. Il s'assit et prit avec douceur Hermione des bras de Drago, ce dernier la laissa à Charlie avec une pointe de tristesse et un drôle de pincement au cœur.

_ Je suis là Hermione, tout est finit, Krum ne peut plus rien te faire.

_ Je…je sais… ma..mais c'est…c'est nerveux.

Il la berça contre son torse, il avait enfin retrouvé sa Mione et elle n'avait rien. Il se tourna alors vers Drago et chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible tous les deux, il lui sourit de manière sincère et lui lança :

_ Merci pour tout.

_ De rien.

Un moment de silence s'installe entrecoupé par les sanglots d'Hermione. Puis tous les deux semblèrent se reprendre. Drago prit la parole :

_ Je vais aller livrer Krum en racontant tout ce qui c'est passé ses derniers mois en espérant que les aurors se montreront cléments, je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette affaire et ils se feraient un plaisir d'envoyer le fils Malefoy à Askaban. Et dès que je l'aurais livré j'irais libérer tes parents Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas ils vont bien.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne laisserons pas le ministère s'en prendre à toi, nous témoignerons pour toi sans souci. Et ramène les parents d'Hermione dans la réserve de Dragon en Roumanie.

_ Merci, emmène Hermione avec toi, vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux.

Il se leva saisit Krum toujours ligoté et inconscient et transplana avec lui.

Charlie se concentra de toute ses forces et il transplana en Roumanie dans son ancien chalet qui comme il l'espérait n'avait pas été réoccupé Hermione toujours collée à lui.

Il fit apparaitre un matelas à même le sol ainsi que des couvertures et ils s'endormirent profondément enlacés et enfin réunis tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps un Drago tenant Krum transplana dans le hall du ministère de la magie. A peine eut il posé le pied sur le sol qu'une bande d'aurors surgit tous la baguette pointée sur lui près à s'en servir au moindre mouvement de la part de Drago…


	14. Chapter 14 Ministère et explications

_Chapitre 14 : Ministère et explications._

Du côté de nos deux tourtereaux Hermione n'avait pas réussit à dormir bien longtemps, une heure à peine et en tentant de se lever discrètement elle réveilla Charlie qui lui sourit.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ?

_ Je n'arrête pas de rêver de ses derniers jours, tout se rejoue en boucle dans ma tête sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Je me fais surtout du souci pour mes parents nous n'avons pas pu les libérer hier et dieu sait ils y sont.

_ Viens là. Ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy doit être surement à l'heure qu'il est entrain d'aller les chercher après avoir livré Krum. Pense un peu à toi maintenant le calvaire est finit pour vous trois.

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y blottit.

_ Tu as pensé à après ?

_ Pas vraiment, à vrai dire avant que tu ne débarque dans ma vie je me refusais de penser à autre chose qu'au présent, je ne voulais pas penser ni au soir ni au lendemain. Je ne voyais aucun avenir.

_ Hermione… je sais que le moment n'est peut être pas très approprié mais … pendant le temps où j'étais prisonnier j'ai eu le temps de penser à pas mal de choses et je me suis jurer que si j'en sortais vivant je…je…veuxtudevenirmafemme ?

_ Quoi ? Pardonne-moi Charlie mais je n'ai pas compris ta dernière phrase.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Hermione, veux tu devenir ma femme ?

La jeune femme trop surprise pour répondre quoique se soit resta pendant un moment immobile les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur puis soudain elle pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle.

_ Je suppose que je peux prendre ça pour un oui ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est oui !

Il la ramena à lui et la serra très fort. Elle blottit sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller à sa étreinte, heureuse comme elle l'avait jamais été.

_Pendant ce temps du côté du ministère….._

_A peine eut il posé le pied sur le sol qu'une bande d'aurors surgit tous la baguette pointée sur lui près à s'en servir au moindre mouvement de la part de Drago…_

Il leva la sienne en signe de paix et prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée :

_ Je ne suis pas venu ici en ennemi, je suis venu vous livrer Viktor Krum, il avait l'intention de recréer un groupe de mangemort et de prendre la succession du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai du rentrer dans son jeu pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Un auror prit la parole :

_ Et tu crois que l'on va gober ça ? Tu débarques de nulle part avec Viktor Krum attaché en jurant que c'est un mangemort alors que s'il devait y en avoir encore un se serait toi.

_ Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, je ne suis pas un mangemort je ne suis pas comme mon père.

_ Trêve de discutions, emmenez les tous les deux sous bonne escorte à Azkaban.

Drago jura, il devait encore libérer les parents d'Hermione et tenta de transplaner laissant Krum aux mains des aurors mais avant qu'il n'est pu le faire il se trouva à terre ligoter par plusieurs sortilèges d'entrave.

_ Libérez moi, je dois aller sauver les parents d'Hermione Granger qui sont détenus.

_ Les parents d'Hermione Granger ? Prisonniers ? Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ?

Drago prit une inspiration et leur raconta sa rencontre avec Krum, le projet de ce dernier, l'enlèvement des parents d'Hermione, puis celui de Charlie puis la libération de Charlie et le fait que les parents d'Hermione étaient toujours prisonniers.

Quand il eut finit son récit les aurors se turent pendant quelques secondes puis le hall du ministère fut remplit de brouhaha, celui qui avait déjà prit la parole leva la main pour réclamer le silence et tous s'arrêtèrent de parler.

_ Je ne suis pas disposé à te croire sur parole et de toute manière vous êtes tous les deux en état de nuire désormais donc nul ne pourra faire de mal aux parents Granger et à leur fille. Tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire et rien que pour avoir aidé Mr Krum ici présent tu devrais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, qui nous prouve que tu n'étais pas complètement d'accord avec le projet de prendre la succession du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu as retourner ta veste par la suite en remarquant que cela devenait trop dangereux ? Après tout tu es un fils de mangemort.

Drago se débâtit mais rien à faire il ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

_ Les parents d'Hermione sont toujours enfermés et vous ne trouverez jamais l'endroit où ils sont si je ne vous y conduit pas.

_ Pour que tu t'enfuis ? Pas question, emmenez les. Attendons le réveil de M Krum pour qu'il nous donne sa version des faits.

Les aurors les saisirent et dans un pop les emmenèrent à Azkaban.

Pendant ce temps dans un cachot humide deux personnes attendaient résolues depuis longtemps que leurs souffrances s'arrêtent…..


	15. Chapter 15: Délivrance

_Chapitre 15 : Délivrance._

_Du côté de nos deux tourtereaux :_

Après avoir passé un moment blottit ensemble sous les draps, Hermione se détacha de Charlie pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir, elle était d'une pâleur affreuse, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux qui manifestait son manque de sommeil depuis des mois et elle trouva son visage amincit, elle avait du perdre quelques kilos depuis la rentrée. Charlie la rejoignit et l'enlaça délicatement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et elle les regarda tous les deux dans le miroir. Ils avaient vraiment tous les deux des mines à faire peur.

_ Tu veux qu'on prenne un bon bain tous les deux ? Sa nous fera du bien et sa nous détendra le temps que Drago ramène tes parents.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Charlie fit couler un bain chaud et quand la baignoire fut remplie, il y porta Hermione qu'il prit soin de dévêtir délicatement et la déposa doucement dans l'eau. Il enleva à son tour ses propres vêtements et l'y rejoignit.

Ils restèrent plongés dans l'eau pendant un moment, se relaxant, ne pensant plus à rien quand l'eau commença à refroidir ils se savonnèrent, se rincèrent et sortirent du bain tout emmitouflés dans des serviettes. Charlie la réchauffa tout contre lui en la frictionnant.

Ils se rhabillèrent, Hermione empreinta une chemise au jeune homme et enfila une culotte, Charlie lui se rhabilla avec une chemise et un jean.

Hermione regarda l'horloge murale et fronça les sourcils devenant légèrement inquiète, cela faisait plus de deux heures que Drago avait emmené Krum avec lui, il aurait du être la avec ses parents, même si le ministère de la magie avait fait des complications cela n'aura pas du durer plus d'une heure, le temps que Drago reparte chercher délivrer ses parents et qu'il revienne cela aurait du prendre dix minutes en plus. Il aurait déjà du être la depuis au moins une demi heure. Charlie remarqua l'air inquiet de sa puce et regarda à son tour l'horloge et commença à s'inquiéter, Drago avait pas mal de retard. Bien qu'il commence à s'angoisser il tenta de reprendre contenance et dit d'une voix la plus calme possible tout en enlaçant notre lionne :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder, tu sais bien comment ils sont au ministère, têtus comme des mules, Drago a du mettre plus de temps que prévu à leur raconter, il ne va pas tarder. Allez viens t'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il faut que tu te repose.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

_ C'est toi qui me dis que je dois me reposer. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait passé quelque temps dans un cachot attaché au mur. Repose toi aussi, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Krum doit être en sécurité au ministère de la magie en ce moment, tu dois avoir raison Drago a du avoir un léger contretemps.

Ils se mirent dans un canapé, la jeune femme sur les genoux du rouquin. Hermione se laissa bercer et ne tarda pas à s'endormir suivit de près par Charlie que son séjour au cachot avait laissé vidé de ses forces. Jusqu'à présent il avait puisé dans ses réserves pour que la jeune femme s'en sorte mais maintenant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était saine et sauve dans ses bras, il pouvait se laisser aller….

_Du côté de Drago…._

Drago faisait les cent pas depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il fulminait : pour Hermione il avait tout changé : jouer un double jeu, risquer sa vie mais malgré cela le ministère ne semblait pas disposer à le croire. Krum toujours ligoté, à présent réveillé et sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de mutisme le regarder avec un regard noir : si ses yeux avaient été des Avada Kevadra Drago serait mort au moins une bonne trentaine de fois depuis qu'ils avaient été placés dans cette cellule. Le serpentard soupira : il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec Hermione ou Charlie les deux seules personnes qui pourraient témoigner de sa bonne fois et ses poignets étaient à vif. Il avait tentait plusieurs fois d'enlever les liens qui lui ligotaient les poignets mais à chaque tentative ces derniers se resserraient un peu plus.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, se détachant de l'ouverture de la porte une ombre s'avança, Drago regarda surpris la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans le cachot et qui s'adressa à lui :

_ Tu as de la chance que je connaisse des oreilles qui trainent au ministère. Comment as-tu fait pour tomber aussi bas ? Je te croyais différent….

Le jeune homme regarda son parrain surpris du fait qu'il se trouve dans sa cellule mais se reprit vite et entama son récit. Il lui relata tous les événements de ses derniers mots en n'omettant aucun détail, même les plus personnels. Quand il eut finit un grand blanc s'installa. Séverus était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le maître des potions n'aurait jamais cru son filleul capable d'une telle chose : il le prenait pour un lâche, un petit prétentieux arrogant, certes pas un futur mangemort mais de la à jouer un double jeu comme lui l'avait fait quelques années auparavant….

Drago lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis que son parrain avait franchit le seuil de la cellule :

_ Tu es là pour me rabaisser ou tu comptes m'aider à sortir de ce trou à rat ?


	16. Chapter 16: Comment s'en sortir?

_Chapitre 16 : Comment s'en sortir ?_

_Drago lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis que son parrain avait franchit le seuil de la cellule :_

__ Tu es là pour me rabaisser ou tu comptes m'aider à sortir de ce trou à rat ?_

_ A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'aurais prit la peine de me montrer ici, de me mettre à dos le ministère pour rien ? Je ne me suis pas mis à dos le bureau des aurors pour te laisser croupir ici.

_ Tu t'es mis à dos le bureau des aurors ?

_ Oui, ces imbéciles de Potter et Weasley ne voulaient pas me donner l'accès à ta cellule.

_ Potter ? Weasley ? Ces abrutis sont devenus aurors ?

_ Oui Potter dirige le département grâce à son statut de héros de guerre et il a nommé le rouquin comme second. J'ai du user de mon statut d'agent de l'Ordre du phénix et surtout d'ancien mangemort capable de tout pour qu'ils me rédigent un laisser passer.

_ Tu ne me crois donc pas coupable ?

_ Tu es lâche, froussard, grand gueule mais pas stupide.

_ Merci de tous ces compliments.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, bon trêve de plaisanterie. Ton compagnie de cellule risque l'asphyxie à force de voir rouge depuis avant.

Un bref silence s'installa que Drago rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Au fait comment as-tu su que je me trouvais à Azkaban ?

_ Cette bonne vieille pie de Rita Skeeter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me rapporter la merveilleuse nouvelle de l'arrestation de mon filleul, dernier mangemort en activité enfin arrêté.

Drago serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Séverus reprit la parole :

_ Ne bouge pas je vais essayer de te tirer de là.

_ Et où crois tu que je puisse aller ?

Séverus ne répondit rien mais leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la cellule. Drago reprit alors là où il en était avant que son parrain ne débarque, c'est-à-dire tourner en rond. Environ une heure plus qui en parut le triple à Drago, le maître des potions réapparut le sourire aux lèvres accompagné de cinq aurors.

_ Suis moi je t'ai obtenu une audience au ministère pour ta libération, le magenmot au complet certes mais c'est mieux que rien.

_ Tu as obtenu une audience aussi vite ?

_ Oui j'ai du un peu botté le train du balafré mais une fois fait tout c'est dérouler assez vite.

Séverus pointa sa baguette sur les liens de Drago et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé ils tombèrent au sol et le serpentard put enfin masser ses poignets endoloris. Les aurors encadrèrent Krum et le sortirent de la cellule. Séverus sortit à son tour accompagné de Drago, ce dernier lui murmura

_ Merci

Se furent les seules paroles qu'il prononça de tout le trajet, ils transplanèrent au ministère toujours accompagnés des aurors. Drago envisageait mentalement tous les possibilités : du relâchement tout simple au baiser du détraqueur. Son parrain lui aussi nerveux et inquiet pour son filleul ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage. Toutes ses années d'entrainement à ne rien laisser paraître devant le Lord lui avait permises de se fabriquer un masque impassible en toutes circonstances.

Drago et son parrain s'immobilisèrent, devant eux se dessiner la porte du magenmagot, c'était le moment de vérité….

_Revenons à nos deux tourtereaux :_

Hermione dormait dans les bras de Charlie confortablement callée, ce dernier s'était endormit à son tour. Soudain surgissant de nulle part un hibou pénétra dans le salon et se mit à mordiller frénétiquement le doigt du rouquin. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se saisit de la lettre assez vivement pour éviter de voir son doigt réduit en lambeaux par le hibou. L'oiseau en voyant sa mission accomplie disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Charlie prit connaissance du contenu de la lettre et blêmit. Il s'empressa de réveiller Hermione, celle-ci encore endormie ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

_ Ma puce nous sommes convoqués au ministère, ils vont juger Drago…

_ Quoi ?

La jeune femme se redressa vivement parfaitement réveillée à présent. Elle s'habilla en un temps record prête à partir, Charlie l'imita. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Drago seul….


	17. Chapter 17: Le procès partie 1

_Chapitre 17 : Le procès partie 1_

Drago pénétra dans la salle avec son parrain une boule au ventre et la gorge serrée par l'inquiétude. Séverus sentant son angoisse et ne voulant pas montrer la sienne garda son visage impassible et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis confiant

_ J'aimerais avoir ta confiance….

Drago s'installa dans le grand fauteuil situé au centre de la pièce. Il sentit sur lui des regards de haine. Séverus prit place à la barre de la défense un peu inquiet de ne pas voir Charlie et Hermione ils auraient du être convoqués.

Krum quand à lui fut placé dans une cage sous haute surveillance.

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy vous accusés ainsi que votre complice Viktor Krum de viol sur la personne de Hermione Granger. Vous êtes également accusé de séquestration et de tentative de meurtre sur les parents de cette dernière. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

_NON

_NON

Tous les deux s'étaient exclamés en même temps

_ Monsieur Krum voulez vous bien nous expliquer ?

_ Tout d'abord je voudrais dire que je regrette tous nos actes et que si j'ai fait du tord à qui que se soit je regrette.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer en l'entendant. Séverus était inquiet vu la façon dont le procès commençait les jurés pourraient très bien le croire et accuser Drago d'être à l'origine de cet enlèvement. Krum reprit la parole.

_ En septembre j'ai fait ma rentrée à l'école de potions en temps qu'élève normal avec pour objectif de devenir maître des potions.

Séverus émit un reniflement méprisant pour le peu qu'il avait pu en juger quand il était venu pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers il n'avait aucune aptitude particulière pour les potions, il était même plutôt moyen.

Viktor jeta un regard vide de toute expression à Séverus mais il continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_ Une semaine après la rentrée Drago est venu me trouver en m'annonçant un plan pour se venger d'Hermione. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre Hermione était ma petite amie vous comprenez ? Du coup j'ai accepté pour la protéger de lui, j'ai du me résoudre à lui faire subir des choses mais je n'avais pas le choix sinon il se serait méfié.

Drago ne peut contenir plus longtemps sa rage. Il hurla :

_ Sale menteur ! COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER DIRE CA ?

_ Monsieur Malefoy veuillez le laisser finir, vous pourrez prendre la parole quand se sera votre tour.

Il sera les poings mais se contenta de dire d'une froide qu'il espéra calme :

_ Bien monsieur le juge

_ Monsieur Krum veuillez reprendre votre récit s'il vous plait

_ Naturellement monsieur le juge. Comme je le disais Hermione ayant été ma petite amie je m'arrangeais pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Drago quand à lui s'acharner sur elle. Puis il a voulut s'en prendre à ses parents, s'en prendre à elle ne suffisait plus.

Drago fulminait, Séverus était de plus en plus inquiet, pourquoi Hermione et Charlie n'arrivaient ils pas ? Il leur avait pourtant fait parvenir une lettre.

Krum poursuivit son récit, il parla de l'enlèvement de Charlie comme une idée de Drago. Il finit son récit par son arrestation en plaidant que Drago l'avait immobilisé pour l'accusé à sa place en sortant le vent tourner.

_ Monsieur Malefoy reconnaissez vous les faits ?

_ Je ne reconnais nullement les faits. C'est Krum qui est venu me trouver en début d'année. C'est lui qui voulait se venger d'elle. Je ne nie pas que je l'aie insulté pendant les années de Poudlard mais j'ai changé. Je me suis rallié à l'ordre du Phoenix en 6ème année.

_ Avez-vous un témoin de ce changement de camp ?

_ Non seul Dumbledore était au courant. Je ne pouvais pas le révéler étant encore au service de Voldemort à ce moment la.

Quelques personnes sursautèrent à l'évocation du nom de Voldemort.

_ Comme c'est pratique Monsieur Malefoy. Personne ne peut témoigner Dumbledore étant mort. D'ailleurs vous avez tenté de l'assassiner me semble t'il ?

_ Mon procès pour cette action a déjà eu lieu et j'ai été innocenté me semble t'il. D'autre part je vous rappelle que les parents d'Hermione sont toujours en vie et personne n'est venu les voir depuis 4 jours. Alors si on pouvait en finir pour qu'ils soient libres.

_ Pourquoi ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Je me tue à vous le dire. Je vous l'aie dit en arrivant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les jurés.

_ Silence

La vois du juge claque dans l'air comme un couperet.

_ Nous allons procéder au vote.

_ Que ceux qui croient à la culpabilité de Monsieur Malefoy et à l'innocence de Monsieur Krum lèvent la main…..


	18. Chapter 18: Le procès partie 2

_Chapitre 18 : Le procès partie 2_

__ Que ceux qui croient à la culpabilité de Monsieur Malefoy et à l'innocence de Monsieur Krum lèvent la main….._

De nombreuses mains se levèrent.

_ Nous déclarons donc Monsieur Malefoy coupable de viol sur la personne de Mlle Granger Hermione, de tentative de séquestration de Charlie Weasley et de tentative d'assassinat sur ses parents. Monsieur Krum est libre toutes les charges contre lui sont abandonnées.

Drago était effondré, Séverus au 1er rang se tenait blême.

Les jurés commençaient à se lever, Drago furax se tourna vers Krum, il fulminait ce salaud ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il lui sauta à la gorge et commença à le ruer de coup. Trop surpris pour réagir les jurés mirent du temps. Alors que l'un s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Drago pour l'éloigner une voix retentit.

_ Drago arrête !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la voix. Drago s'arrêta pour se tourner également vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette dernière, voix qu'il aurait reconnu.

Hermione et Charlie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Hermione Jane Granger je suis venue témoigner pour l'innocence de Drago Lucius Malefoy. Pardonnez moi mon retard mais je n'ai était prévenue qu'à la dernière minute qu'avait lieu le procès des mes bourreaux enfin de mon bourreau et de mon sauveur.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors dans les rangs. Séverus était soulagé : ils avaient reçu son hibou.

_ Mlle Hermione Granger veuillez nous expliquer.

Hermione se lança dans les explications en omettant les détails trop personnels mais en racontant le baiser de Drago et en précisant qu'il a toujours était doux.

A la fin de son récit un long moment de silence s'installa. Plusieurs jurés se levèrent et commencèrent à s'empoigner.

_ Du calme Monsieur Charlie Weasley confirmez-vous les propos de Hermione Granger ?

_ Oui, Drago Malefoy est venu me voir pendant ma captivité pendant que Krum n'était pas là. Il me ramener à boire et a manger tandis que Krum m'aurait laissé crever.

Plusieurs jurés étaient indignés du langage utilisé par Charlie. La salle recommença à protester. La voix de Séverus grâce à un sonorus.

_ Je suggère un nouveau vote.

_ Que ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de Viktor Krum et l'abandon des charges contre Drago Malefoy lèvent la main.

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent mis à part une dizaine.

_ Monsieur Malefoy est libre quand à Monsieur Krum, il est condamné à la détention à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Séverus eut pour la première fois un vrai sourire, Drago était soulagé. Krum fulminait il se jeta sur Drago…..


	19. Chapter 19: Soulagement

_Chapitre 19 : Soulagement_

Krum tenta de l'étrangler mais des aurors le saisirent et transplanèrent avec lui à Aszkaban.

Drago se rapprocha du couple, il hésita un moment puis tendit la main à Charlie.

Celui-ci la serra et lui donna l'accolade.

_ Merci de m'avoir défendu.

_ Merci à toi, tu as prouvé que tout le monde peut changer.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, il hésita ne sachant pas quelle attitude à adopter avec la jeune femme. Se fut elle qui résolu le problème. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Merci Drago.

Il resta un moment les bras ballants surpris puis il la serra à son tour.

_ Merci Hermione.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre Charlie et de s'appuyer contre son torse.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça dans ses bras. En les voyant tous les deux Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait mis trop de temps à ouvrir les yeux et Hermione lui échappé à présent.

Séverus les rejoignit il le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis fier de toi Drago.

Drago se sentit fier, pour une fois que son parrain laissait transparaître ouvertement ses sentiments.

_ Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

A ces mots Hermione sembla se réveiller.

_ Drago où sont mes parents ?

Le jeune homme blêmit, il en était venu à oublier ses parents à cause de son accusation.

_ Je vais aller les chercher, ne bouge pas je te les ramène.

Drago transplana dans une bâtisse tombant en ruine à l'écart de tout. Un fidelas avait été mis en place ainsi qu'un sortilège repousse moldu, Krum avait estimé que l'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il se précipita vers la cave. Une vieille porte en bois se dessina devant lui et il s'arrêta un instant devant. Dans quel état allait-il trouver les parents d'Hermione ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grimaçant. Dans le fond se tenait deux silhouettes qui paraissaient extenuées. Drago se précipita vers elles. Il soupira de soulagement, ils étaient certes très affaiblis mais encore vivant. Il défit leur lien, les prit par un bras chacun et transplana avec eux jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Il les déposa à l'accueil en précisant que c'était un cas d'urgence et qu'ils étaient moldus. Des médicomages les prirent en charge tout de suite, ils allaient vivre.

Une fois sur qu'ils étaient dans de bonnes mains, le jeune blond retourna au ministère où Hermione l'attendait anxieuse. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

_ Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Les as-tu conduits à Sainte Mangouste ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'ils vont gardés des séquelles ? Est-ce que…..

_ Hermione !

Charlie l'avait interrompu. La jeune femme rougit.

_ Désolé

Drago lança un regard reconnaissant à Charlie.

_ Tes parents vont bien. Leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, ils sont faibles mais ils vont s'en sortir.

_ Merci

La jeune femme craqua toute la tension retombait, tout était enfin finit, elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Charlie. Ce dernier la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

_ On rentre ?

La jeune femme sourit et ils transplanèrent…..


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

_Chapitre 20 : Epilogue_

_12 ans plus tard._

Une Hermione plus qu'exaspérée cria en bas des escaliers :

_ Charlie, Drago dépêchez vous c'est l'heure !

Deux têtes rousses apparurent, rousses, vous aviez bien dit rousses ?

En effet Charlie et Hermione s'étaient mariés rapidement après leur mésaventure et neuf mois plus tard naissait Drago.

Le jeune couple avait tenu à l'appeler ainsi en hommage à Drago. Ils avaient demandé à ce dernier s'il était d'accord et il en avait été fou de joie. Le jeune homme était également le parrain de cette petite tête rousse.

Drago Weasley était le portrait craché de ses deux parents : les yeux noisette d'Hermione et les cheveux roux de Charlie par contre au grand dam de ses parents il avait hérité du caractère de son parrain.

_ Dépêchez vous nous allons être en retard.

_ Oui maman.

Hermione sentit une pointe de tristesse apparaître, c'était aujourd'hui que son fils allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle se revit elle-même quelques années en arrière, elle avait été surexcitée ce jour là et ses parents n'avaient su quoi faire pour la calmer.

Charlie enlaça sa femme d'une main et de l'autre prit une valise. Drago quand à lui donna la main à sa mère. Ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Ils y retrouvèrent un bon nombre de têtes rousses : Molly et Arthur Weasley Bill en compagnie de son épouse Fleur et de leur fille Victoire qui entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard Percy et Pénélope ainsi que leurs deux filles jumelles Fred accompagné d'Angelina et Georges de Katie, tous deux avaient eu des jumeaux pour le malheur de leurs parents, les deux jumeaux de Fred et les deux jumelles de Georges formaient un quatuor inséparable qui terrorisait les professeurs à Poudlard depuis 4 ans déjà Ron était là avec Lavande et leur fille qui avait aussi onze ans et pour finir Harry et Ginny et leur fils James qui avait aussi onze ans.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde. Hermione regardait autour d'elle anxieuse. Charlie s'en aperçut et lui murmura :

_ Il viendra ne t'inquiètes pas.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires une tête blonde apparut.

_ Drago !

Le Drago miniature se jeta dans les bras de son parrain qui le serra dans ses bras.

Drago était venu seul à son habitude, depuis l'affaire du ministère, nul ne lui connaissait une compagne ou même une conquête d'un soir. Les mauvais langues disaient qu'il était homosexuel mais seules trois personnes savaient la vérité : Hermione, Charlie et lui.

Bien qu'il ne leur est jamais clairement dit le couple avait deviné et se taisait respectant le choix de ce dernier tout en espérant qu'un jour il trouverait son bonheur.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, les enfants se précipitèrent dans le train. Leurs parents les regardèrent partir avec un pincement au cœur : nouveau pour certain et le même que chaque année pour d'autre. Une fois le train disparut à l'horizon les couples et Drago transplanèrent au Terrier ou comme depuis onze ans maintenant Molly faisait un grand repas de rentrée….

FIN


End file.
